prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Musicians in the Woods Sunny Coord
(もりのおんがくたいサニー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Musicians in the Woods Maple Coord, Musicians in the Woods Lake Coord and Musicians in the Woods Forest Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops An orange corset with gold pearls and two straps at the middle of the white chest, where a G-clef hangs from the center. Around the top of the chest is a row of tiny peach roses, and going down the middle of the torso is a pale cream band lined by ruffles. It has a print of dark green vertical lines and music notes, and a gold border. On the navel are horizontal black lines, and a white scalloped band with pearl blue roses lining the middle, held together by a gold pearl chain. On the back is a large orange bow with a peach border and white ornate border. Layers of orange gradient feathers cover the shoulder with a gold fringed shoulder-pad. A white semi-pleat collar with a peach gradient and dark green music note pattern covers the neck, with gold lining the scalloped top and a short orange tie around it. The tie has a gold G-clef drawn on it and at the center is a pearl blue flower. On the corner is a little pearl pink bird. White gloves are included with a scalloped cuff colored like the collar. Around the middle are pearl blue roses. Skirt A white skirt with a peach gradient on both the top and bottom, lined in dark peach to form grass and the leaf, along with music notes. At the middle are three gold frames depicting white, pale blue, and pink forest animals with instruments. Around the bottom is a row of peach roses, pearl blue bows connected by ribbon, and a trim of white fabric with gold lining. An orange peplum reminiscent of curtains is sewn over the skirt with a skinny gold line above a music note pattern around the bottom. The middle is partially folded with a pattern of white ornate designs lining peach fabric that has pearl blue roses sewn over it. On each side is a bird facing the middle. Shoes White boots with a platform sole covered in peach and pearl blue roses with gold border and vertical line print. At the middle of the boot are three gold buttoned straps, and on top is a chain of alternatively colored roses with a bird at the corner, followed by a white and gold ruffled layer, and orange gradient feathers. A gold pearl chain hangs from the back with a pearl blue rose at the bottom. Pale pink to white gradient stockings are included with a dark green vertical music bar pattern going down the middle. Accessory An orange top hat with a white ornate lace design and white scalloped band around the middle, lined by a pattern of peach and pearl blue roses. On the corner is a bird and a white wing, and around the bottom is a white ornate pattern and peach coloring. At the middle of the hat are two gold buttoned straps. Game is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Music_collection_02_image.png Image_02_(1)gamemusic.png IMG_20190822_202604.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Dolly Waltz Category:2019 Series Promotional Coord